


Creepy Crawlies

by Fluffypandas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bonding, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Scout is a little shit, Spiders, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypandas/pseuds/Fluffypandas
Summary: In which Snipers surprisingly a good story teller, Spy hates Spiders, and Scout is a little shit.





	Creepy Crawlies

**Author's Note:**

> Adfghskhsj More....team...fluff

It was a chilly night at the red base, the dark moonlit sky full of stars.

A small pit of fire was lit a blazing surrounded by the Mercs that sat not to far from it the flame lighting up their faces with a orange hue. 

The team all sat lounging about around the warm fire, aside from Engineer who was off cooking something on the gril. And Scout and Pyro who stood some ways away from the others, kicking an empty can back and forth in some made up game. 

Engineer glancing up every so often to check on them to make sure that the weren't trying to start any trouble. 

The mixed chatter around the campfire was momentarily interrupted when Engineer spoke. 

"Food will be ready in a bit y'all, I've just gotta run inside for a second."

He nodded towards Sniper " Keep an eye on Firebug and Skeeter for me will ya? Make sure they don't do nothin stupid. "

Sniper have a smile and a tip of his hat, satisfied Engineer turned and walked back towards the base to retrieve whatever it was he needed. 

With that the others all returned to their conversations and mindless chatter, with Sniper or one of the other Mercs glancing up to check on the two youngest.

They were still kicking that can back and forth playing their made up game (Sniper was considering joining them cause it looked fun and he was bored) last time he had glanced up them. And after giving them another peek he was surprised to find them laying on the ground peering under one of the buildings.

He raised a brow about to call out to the two to see what they were up too but Spy beat him to it.

"Scout! Get off of ze ground it iz filthy."

Both Scout and Pyro looked up and back at them Scout shouting back.

"We kicked our can under da buildin! We're just tryin ta get it back"

Pyro gave what sounded like a muffled agreement.

Spy rolled his eyes "I don't care, find something else to kick around!"

Sniper rose a brow at Spy "What's so wrong with them tryin to get their can back mate? "

Spy have him a look "Because In order for them to get it back, zhey would have to crawl under zat building and who knows what's under there. Snakes, tics, Spiders.."

The Frenchmen gave a noticeable shudder as he mention the eight legged creatures.

Sniper couldn't help the mischievous grin the stretched across his face, nor could he pass up the opportunity to tease the Spook a bit. "

"Not a fan of spiders ay spook?"

Spy gave him a piercing look " They are disgusting creatures who I just so happen to have a great disdain for"

Sniper snorted "Heh, they you would really hate livin in Australia Mate."

"Oh yeah, the Spiders up their are real big aren't they lad? " Demo chimed in.

Sniper raised a brow "Big? Heh, there ain't no such thing as a big Spider in Australia Mate. There's either the really small ones that you can barely see, or..."

He leaned in slightly " You got the really monster spiders, the ones that would send even the bravest man running for the hills "

He chuckled "And you better bet you'd never want to see one of them bastards"

" Well, you ever see one lad? " Demo spokes eager.

Sniper, who realized he now has the attention of all of the team, minus Engineer, Pyro and Scout. Flushed slightly, pulling down his hat he cleared his throat.

"Uh well, I've seen a few decent sized ones but nothin compared to the real monsters. But my Dad and his Mate have"

When the others looked at him intrigued , aside from Spy who looked like he would rather be anywhere else at the moment. He decided to continue with his story.

"Well, my Dad and his Mate were around in their teenage years when they went out hiking on a trail, well after they get done walking the length of the path their about to turn back when my Dad feels somethin movin and ticklin his back. So he turns to his Mate and asks him to brush whatever bugs landed on him. "

He scanned the Mercs to see if they were still invested, they were, and he made brief she contact with Spy who gave him a death glare. Sniper nearly smiled and continued his story. 

"So my Dad turns around so his Mate can brush the thing off of him when his Mate let's out this horrible screams and swats something off his back which goes flying and lands on the ground. My Dad looks at what is was and nearly faints. "

"Well what was it lad?" Demo urged.

Sniper grinned "On the ground in front of him was the huge Spider, maybe a bit larger then my hand. So of course my Dads first instinct is to stomp on the thing and when he does you know what comes out?"

Sniper leaned in slightly " Hundreds maybe even thousands of these little baby spiders came busting out this dam thing. They start crawling all up my Dads legs and arms which leads him running off screaming and jumping into a lake that was luckily nearby. Surprisingly he wasn't bit once. "

The Mercs couldn't help but let out collective shudders at the thought.

"Ugh, Mien goodness zhat sound horrible"

Heavy nodded in agreement beside him.

"Big spider? Heavy can deal with. But bunch of little baby spiders? Not so much. "

Sniper chuckled, "Heh, yeah. It always freaked me out when my Dad told me about it. "

Sniper glanced over at Spy who had gone rather pale and smirked "You alright over there Spook?"

Spy gave him a look that could kill " I am fine you filthy bush-"

Spy was cut off by his own high pitched shriek as he felt something crawl up his back.

He whipped around and fell out of his chair cursing in French. 

He was about to start frantically search the ground for the spider he thought was there when he heard the all too familiar Sound of laughter.

Scouts laughter.

"H-Hohohoholy shihihihit! Spy! That was fuckin hilariohohohus!"

Spy stared at the younger in disbelief .

"Scout...? How did you?"

Scout manger to calm his laughter for moment to speak .

"I-I snuck around b-back and heard Snipes story so I thought it would be funny ta scare you and oh my god your face!"

He snorted bursting into more fits of laughter the other Mercs joining in. Sniper especially who was nearly doubled over with laughter.

Spys disbelief quickly turned into anger and embarrassment as his face flushed from behind his mask. He stood up menacingly in front of Scout.

"Scout! When I get my hands on you-! "

He took a swipe at Scout who, slightly weakened by his laughter, just barely dodged. He quickly rushed over to duck behind Sniper who had begun squeaking in between laughter, with Spy chasing after him. 

Which led to a game of cat and mouse with a laughing Scout dodging a very pissed off Spy. With the other Mercs laughing behind them.

The Cat and Mouse game ended when a very confused Engineer approached them, having just returned from whatever task he had completed.

"What I'm the world is goin on here?" He murmured as Scout stumbled over to him tired from laughing and dodging Spy, still giggling he buried his face in Engies shoulder. 

" O-Oh my gosh hard hat y-you missed the funniest shit ever " 

Scouts shoulders shook and Engineer could feel the vibrations of his laughter against his shoulder. 

He rose a brow as he scanned the other Mercs, who aside from Spy who still looked pissed, we're wipping tears of mirth from their eyes. His eyes landed on Sniper and he couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter.

"What did y'all do ta Sniper, I think you broke the poor man."

Sniper, who's laughter had long sense turned to wheezes with squeaks and snorts mixed in. Was bent over frantically trying o get enough air into his lungs face almost as red as Scouts shirt. And it was a real strange sight to see the normal composed Sniper doubled over Snorting almost as much as Spy whenever he laughs.

Through his gasps he spoke "B-Bloody Hell Spy,I-Im never gonna let you live this down!"

Spys face went a darker red as he glared "Watch yourself Sniper, or I'll go after you after I'm through murdering Scout "

Sniper could only let out another snort. 

Engineer held up a hand in a calming gesture, the other patting a breathless Scouts back who had also began to hiccup in between breathless gigles.

"Now I ain't to sure what happened here, but let's save the killin for after we done eatin dinner. And during so someone can tell me just exactly what happened "

Sniper perked up immediately, eager to tell the story again if it get Spy so disgruntled and he smiled.

"Sounds great Hard Hat. "


End file.
